Forever
by love and trust
Summary: I will write next chapter if you guys want another chapter


After today's episode Daya was heartbroken so he went to sea shore the only place where he always found solace.

Shreya was in her thoughts walking along the shore and suddenly her feet struck with feet of someone else and as both were immersed in their thoughts none had seen the other one. But as she was about to fall Daya saved her and hold her.

As Daya was sitting and Shreya was walking so in an attempt to save Shreya, Daya's one arm was around her stomach and with his other hand he was holding her by shoulder and his face was so near to her face that his breath was touching his cheek.

Both were lost in their worlds and none of them wanted to come out and they want the time to stop and they could be close to each other. Then Daya made Shreya stand properly.

**Daya:** Shreya tum is waqt yahan? Itni raat ko? Sab theek ha na?

**Shreya:** haan sir, waisay yeh swal main bhi to kr skti hon na

**Daya:** bas aisay hi aya tha mjhay yahan ana acha lgta ha

**Shreya:** mjhay bhi

**Daya:** bht dair ho gae ha chalo tumhain chor daita hon.

**Shreya:** chaliye sir.

And Daya droped her at her home.

_**At Daya's house:**_

Sleep was miles away from him. He was thinking about his life, his loneliness.

**Daya thinking:** meri bhi kia zindagi ha jissay chaha usay btanay ma dair kr di itni k chah k bhi ab hum aik nhi ho sktay aur aj jub aik bachhay ko apnay pas rakhna chahta tha to wo bhi nhi kr paya. Shayad meri zindagi main tanha zindagi guzarna hi likha ha.

Thinking all this he went to sleep.

_**In Shreya's house:**_

She was thinking about Daya.

**Shreya thinking:** aj Daya sir kitnay dukhi thay. Sab meri wjah se agar main un k sath hoti aj to wo kabhi itnay dukhi na hotay lakin main na unka sath chor dia aur aj jab unho na bachay ko apnana chah to wo phir akelay par gae. Pta nhi kaisay hon gay. Khud ko kitna akela mehsoos kr rhay hon gay. Kaash main unka sahara bn sakti.

Thinking all this she also went to sleep.

_**Next morning:**_

Shreya and Abhijeet were worried as Daya has not arrived bureau till then. Then the bureau door opened and Sidhart entered and he was not in a very good condition. Shreya's and Sidhart's parents were also with him.

**Sidm:** kahan ha? Kahan ha wo?

**Abhijeet:** kon? Aur Sidhart yeh kia hua?

**Sf:** tum to aisay bol rhay ho jaisay tumhain pta hi nhi k is ki yeh halat kisnay ki ha

**Acp:** kisnay ki ha?

**Sidf:** ap k officer na

**Abhijeet:** ap kis ki baat kr rhay hain?

**Sm:** Daya ki.

**Sidm:** kahan ha wo? Meray baitay ki yeh halat kr khhud kahan chup gya ha wo?

**Acp:** Daya aisa nhi kr skta

**Sid:** meray pass proof ha

**Abhijeet:** acha. Kia proof ha zara hum bhi to daikhain

Sid gave a cd and it in Daya was confessing his love for Shreya and threatening Sid to leave her and then beating him harshly and threatening that he will not do as he wants he will attack his family also and that CID will not believe him at any cost.

After the cd everyone was shocked.

**Abhijeet:** yeh yeh jhoot ha. Daya aisa nhi kr skta

**Acp:** Abhijeet usay foran yahan bulao

**Abhijeet:** sir uska phone kal se off a rha ha

**Acp:** aur tum yeh baa tab bta rhay ho

**Freddy:** lakin sir

**Acp:** lakin wakin kuch nhi agar Dayan a jurm kia ha to uski saza bhi usay milay gi. Dhondo usay

Only Shreya was single person who was quite and after half hour Shreya got a call and left and came with Daya

**Shreya:** sir

All turned and saw Daya with Shreya

**Abhijeet:** Daya tu kahan tha? Kal se mobile off a rha tha

**Acp:** Daya yeh kia ha?

And he pointed to cd.

**Freddy:** sir kehdain eh sab jhoot ha

**Daya:** nhi Freddy yeh sab jhoot nhi ha

**Acp:** matlab sach ha?

**Daya:** yes sir.

**Sid:** ab yakeen hua mjh pa

**Acp:** Abhijeet arrest kro esay

**Abhijeet:** par sir

**Acp:** Abhijeet duty k time no sentiments

And Daya was arrested and put behind bars. At night when everyone left a person came to bureau and went straight to bars.

**Person:** kaha than a tumse meri baat man lo. Ab maza a rha ha?

**Daya:** tum kabhi kamyab nhi ho pao gay

**Person:** main to kamyab ho gya. Ab Shreya hi nhi sab tumse nafrat krain gay.

**Shreya:** nhi Sid aisa din meri zindagi main kbhi nhi ayega jab main Daya sir se nafrat krnay lgon

He turned and all lights went on and whole team was there.

**Sid:** yeh sab kia ha?

**Shreya:** tumhain kia lga? Tum Daya sir ko chot pohanchao gay aur bach jao gay? Kabhi nhi

**Abhijeet:** lakin yeh sab hua kaisay?

**Daya:** aj subha Sidhart k gundo na mjhay kidnap kiya aur bht mara lakin main wahan se bhagnay main kamyab ho gya

**Shreya:** mjhay sir jungle k pass se guzartay huye milay to main inhain apnay sath la gae

**Daya:** wahan main na Shreya ko btya

**Sid:** tumnay is ki baat ka yakeen kaisay kia? Yeh jhoota ha. Meray pass proof ha. Is k pass ha koi proof?

**Shreya:** Daya sir ki baat ki gawahi meray dill na di aur kisi proof ki mjhay zroorat nhi ha

**Sid:** tum tumhain main zinda nhi choron ga

**Daya:** tum meray rehtay Shreya ka kuch nhi beggar sktay

**Acp:** phir kia hua?

**Daya:** Shreya na mjhay btaya bureau main kia hua aur humnay plan bnaya k yeh mjhay yahan la aye aur Sid jab yahan aye to uska confession record ho jae

Abhijeet slaps Sid

**Abhijeet:** Nikhil la jao isay.

**Acp:** Daya Shreya tum dono na to kamal kr dia.

Shreya's and Sidhart's parents arrive and they were informed about truth. They apologized for misbehaving and accusing Daya.

_**At night:**_

**Daya was thinking:** when Sidhart told him to move out of Shreya's life and Shreya's care and love for him. Main na Shreya se jo wada kia ha usay zroor pora kron ga.

_**In Shreya's house:**_

Shreya was thinking about morning when she saw Daya.

_**Flashback starts:**_

**Shreya:** Daya sir ap yahan?

**Daya:** haan jaldi chalo phir btata hon

On the way he told her everything. She took him to her house as her parents were out and took him straight to his room.

**Daya:** Shreya please main sach keh rha hon. Lakin mairay pas is baat ka koi proof nhi ha

**Shreya:** sir ap yahan se nhi hilain gay

She went and brought first aid box and did his bandage.

**Shreya:** sir apay yakeen krnay k liye mjhay kisi proof ki zroorat nhi ha

**Daya:** Shreya lakin

**Shreya:** sir main janti ho nap kabhi ghalat nhi ho sktay

**Daya:** nhi Shreya main apni zindagi k sab se ehm mamlay main ghalat tha. Main dair kr k usay kho dia who was my life.

**Shreya:** sir zindagi pa bharoosa rakhain

**Daya:** zindagi pa to nhi rakh skta haan tumharay bharoosay pa bhroosa rakh k yeh wada krta hon k agar ab life mjhay chance da gi to main dair nhi kron ga

**Shreya:** sir life chance zroor da si aur main bhi wada krti hon usay miss nhi honay don gi

_**Flash back end**_

Shreya sleeps thinking all this and next morning in bureau Daya proposed her infront of all and she accepted.

_**I know itni achi story nhi ha. Socha kuch tha ban kuch gya.**_

_**Khair btaye ga zroor kaisi lgi**_

_**And any type of reviews are welcome but with one request of smiling face at the end of each review.**_

_**And ab logon na jo Abhirika aur Kevi story demand ki ha story to dimag ma a rhi ha but I have a huge problem of title so please mjhay title btayen**_

_**Aur jisnay dareya story demand ki thi boarding school wali episode pa uska bhi title problem chal rha ha so help me with titles.**_

_**Be happy.**_


End file.
